


if I needed somebody, it’d be you, i’d call my own

by artsywrites



Category: Chromasynth
Genre: F/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsywrites/pseuds/artsywrites
Summary: “Adam sipped from his coffee mug, knowing he might need the energy to handle whatever catastrophe Oojin had caused.AquaDialectician: Quit beating around the bush. What did you do?OrangeJockey: …OrangeJockey: i might have convinced mili to let me handle baking the cake for the birthday partyOrangeJockey: i might have gotten distracted with the release of concave paladin and played it instead of baking a cakeAdam choked on the coffee he was drinking.”»»————-　♡　————-««When Oojin forgets to bake a cake for Gabrielle’s surprise birthday party, she needs Adam’s help to bake one.
Relationships: Oojin Kim/Adam Akil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chromasynth fic babee

It was a sunny spring morning. The flowers were blooming and the sun was shining through Adam’s bedroom window. He had been up for a while now, as he had important things to catch up on. With his parents out at work and his younger sisters at a friend’s house, Adam had the house to himself and had decided to finish up his thesis paper while he had the free time to do so. He sat at his desk, typing away at his essay when he got a notification on Schemer. Curious, he clicked on the chat client.

> **ORANGEJOCKEY WANTS TO SCHEME WITH YOU! ******

  
Adam looked at the screen, somewhat perplexed. It was 9:00 AM. Oojin was never up this early before, as she often slept until noon if it a good day. If something were to disrupt her erratic sleep schedule, something must have been wrong. Concerned, he pressed accept.

> **AQUADIALECTICIAN HAS STARTED SCHEMING!**
> 
> OrangeJockey: thank god
> 
> AquaDialectician: Are you feeling alright? You’re never up this early.
> 
> OrangeJockey: im fine
> 
> OrangeJockey: i just hav a tiny problem that requirws your help

He let out a sigh of relief, knowing nothing was seriously wrong.

> AquaDialectician: What is it this time?
> 
> OrangeJockey: you know how gabbys birthday party is today
> 
> AquaDialectician: Yes, I’m confident that I know my best friend’s birthday.
> 
> AquaDialectician: …
> 
> AquaDialectician: Don’t tell me you forgot about the party.
> 
> OrangeJockey: are you kidding me? my memory’s shitty but not that shitty

  
Adam took a big gulp of coffee from his mug, knowing he might need the energy to handle whatever catastrophe Oojin had caused.  
  


> AquaDialectician: Quit beating around the bush. What did you do?
> 
> OrangeJockey: …
> 
> OrangeJockey: i might have convinced mili to let me handle baking the cake for the birthday party
> 
> OrangeJockey: i might have gotten distracted with the release of concave paladin and played it instead of baking a cake

  
The man choked a bit on the coffee he was drinking.

> OrangeJockey: listen i know what i did was very shitty but i need your help in making a cake. youre the only one thats available to help me
> 
> AquaDialectician: Why not go to a bakery? They could get it done in the matter of an hour, I know a good bakery where you could get it done quickly.
> 
> OrangeJockey: yeah yeah I know I could go to some bakery
> 
> OrangeJockey: but i wanna make her birthday special by trying to bake one from scratch. shes done so much for us both and the others and i wanted to show her my appreciation for gabby by ACTUALLY putting the time and effort into something meaningful for her. please adam.

Adam sat back in his chair, thinking about the predicament that Oojin had gotten herself into. He could say no, and let Oojin face her punishment for procrastinating on such an important occasion. However, she seemed truly genuine with her idea. Gabrielle had been friends with the two of them since middle school, and was still best friends to this day. She always helped them when they had trouble, supported them with their decisions, and had been a pillar of unwavering loyalty through the good and the bad.

Letting out a sigh, he leaned forward in his seat and began to type.

> AquaDialectician: I’ll help you with the cake. You’re lucky I wasn’t that busy.
> 
> OrangeJockey: oh my god dude youre a lifesaver! thank you
> 
> AquaDialectician: Do you want me to go to your house? I could drive there.
> 
> OrangeJockey: nah
> 
> OrangeJockey: look out your window

  
Getting out of his seat, he walked towards his bedroom window and looked out to his front lawn. Oojin was on the sidewalk in front of his house. She was wearing her signature twin buns held back with orange hair ties. Oojin’s clothes looked nicer than usual. She had her varsity jacket around her waist, but was wearing a black polo shirt and blue jeans along with a pair of navy sneakers with orange accents. She was holding two grocery bags in one hand while waving at him with the other.

Adam walked out of his room, went downstairs and went straight for the front door. Just as he expected, Oojin was now standing at the front step with her familiar smug grin.

“Were you out there this whole time?” Adam asked staring at the shorter woman.

“Yeah, I was kinda betting on you to help me.” Oojin admitted as she walked into the household. She kicked off her shoes and began to head towards the kitchen, with the bags in both hands now.

Adam rolled his eyes in irritation at his best friend’s nonchalant behavior, it seemed like today would be a long one dealing with her antics. However, a small part of him thought that spending time with Oojin would be much better than spending the whole morning and afternoon by himself.

“C’mon man! Let’s start baking!”

Adam closed the front door and headed towards the kitchen, ready to help his best friend with her problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reference a fan character (Richard “Ricky” MacDonnell) that belongs to @charlie_sodaa on twitter, make sure to follow him!

“Alright,” Oojin said as she put the groceries on the granite countertop. “I got up early to go to Wegmans to get the shit I need, including two baking pans.”

Oojin began to rifle through the one of bags and took the items out one by one. She took out baking flour, cocoa powder, vanilla, and various other ingredients appropriate for a chocolate cake. After taking all of the contents out, she reached into her jacket pocket and held in her hand two pieces of folded up paper.

“You **_do not_** know the absolute struggle of finding a decent chocolate cake recipe that could serve over 20 people.” The woman had said while handing the papers over to Adam. “You think we could handle this?”

“That’s not the question you should be asking, I’m not the one who needs baking lessons.” Adam quipped back, taking the recipe from his friend.

“Haha,” Oojin commented with sarcastic laughter. “Now you decide to be funny. I’m gonna raid your fridge for eggs, milk, and butter. Let me know what you think.”

Adam looked over the recipe, it seemed relatively simple to make and it would be quick to do. The recipe was made by a cooking blog called “Richard MacDonnell’s Deserts”, and it had been rated 5 out of 5 stars by others. Gabrielle would love the cake.

“So? You like it?” Oojin asked while carrying the milk, eggs, and butter to the kitchen island.

“I think Gabrielle will adore the cake, along with everyone else.” The aqua man replied while setting the papers down for both of them to see.

“Speaking of everyone else, what are they doing for the party again?” Oojin inquired as she was looking through the kitchen cabinets.

“The mixer is on your bottom right.” Adam pointed out and began to line the baking pans with parchment paper. “From what I remember, Yuna, Tian, Patricio, and Maura were decorating and setting up the venue. Mililani rented out the restaurant and paid for the catering by getting a buffet, and he’s providing music of course. I believe Patricio offered to do some magic tricks as well.”

“I hope they don’t release a swarm of locusts again. It was hilarious the first time, but doing that 4 times in a row gets a little stale.” The woman remarked as she put the mixer down on the counter and plugged it in. Oojin then went into the cabinet in front of her, grabbed a medium-sized bowl, and placed herself next to Adam.

“I highly doubt they would do it again, Patricio knows how much this means to Mililani.” Adam assured Oojin as he buttered the parchment paper. He then started to get a measuring cup, filled it with water, and put it in a pot on the stove so it could boil.

“And for snacks?”

“Phoebe was on top of the cupcakes, I believe she ordered 40 in total. Bri was in charge of cookies, as well as Clover and Rowan were taking care of the vanilla cake. Knowing Mililani he ordered more deserts.” The man explained as he watched his friend put flour in the bowl. “Make sure you’re using the exact measurements.”

“Yeah yeah, I am.” Oojin muttered under her breath. “Mili really went all out for Gabs, even rented out a fancy-ass restaurant for her.”

“I have to admit, he **_did_** outdo himself this time.” Adam said admittedly as he handed her the baking soda. “Put ¾ teaspoon of salt when you’re done with the baking soda.”

“¾ teaspoon of salt? What the hell does that mean?” The orange woman replied incredulously.

“Did I stutter, Oojin?”

“You know what, fuck that. I’m gonna eyeball it.”

“You are **not** going to ‘eyeball it’. There’s a ¾ teaspoon in one of the drawers behind us.” Adam admonished.

Adam turned around and pulled at the drawer next to him, in it was a stack of measuring spoons. He sorted through it until he found the desired measurement. He flung it towards Oojin, who caught it.

“Damn, your mom had this? Nice!”

Oojin proceeded to pour the salt in the small, silver spoon and into the bowl. She put the bowl to the side and started to focus on a smaller bowl filled with cocoa power.

“How did you get so into cooking and shit? Did your mom make you help cook dinner?” The shorter one said as she headed towards the stove where the water had been boiling.

“I’m not _that_ into cooking. My mother thought that it would be important to teach me to how to make dinner so I can be a responsible adult. She did have me help make dinner, so you were actually right about that.” The taller of the two explained.

“Your mom did that? With my mom, she would insist on cooking all by herself then then would complain that no one helps hers,” Oojin responded while she mixed the hot water and cocoa power together. “At least I know how to cook dinner.”

“I didn’t know mac & cheese and grilled cheese counted as dinner.” Adam deadpanned.

“Mac & cheese is a fantastic dinner and I will **fight** you on that.” Oojin retorted in a playful tone.

“I’m not saying it’s bad.” Adam said defensively as he put butter into the mixer. “I consider mac & cheese a dinner for children, it’s on the same level as those dinosaur chicken nuggets that the twins love.”

“I guess I’m a child then, what can I say.” The gamer shrugged while smiling.

“You sure act like one at times.” Adam mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes.

He then focused his attention onto the mixer, pouring sugar into the bowl. After that he turned it on, shifting the bowl every few moments to make sure everything was blended. He read the paper again to make sure the recipe was being followed properly. Oojin walked towards him, holding a carton of eggs.

“How many eggs do we need?”

“6, make sure they don’t have any shells in them.” The aqua man said while shutting off the mixer for Oojin.

Oojin cracked the eggs one by one while Adam grabbed the two bowls from the kitchen island behind the, and set them to the side for his best friend to use.

“Now pour everything into the bowl. After that, we can put it in the pans and then put it in the oven.” He explained while leaning back on the countertop.

After he finished speaking, Oojin proceeded to pour everything in the bowl and turned on the mixer when finished. She hated the sound of the mixer, as she wasn’t used to such a loud and annoying noise. After 2 minutes, Oojin shut off the mixer and looked at the bowl’s contents.

“You think it’s good enough?” Oojin questioned, showing the bowl to her friend.

“Yes, it looks great. Now pour it into the pans, I’ll put it into the oven.”

After pouring the batter into the pans, she washed her hands in the kitchen sink and then wiped her hands on her pants to dry them. Oojin headed to the living room, and laid down onto the couch. She started to feel quite tired from working on the cake, along with waking up early than what she used to. Now that everything is done, the woman could finally take a nap for an hour or two.

“Taking your first nap of the day, lazybones?” Adam asked rhetorically.

“Yeah man, I woke up super early to go the store. Now that we’re done, I can finally sleep.”

“Alright, take your nap or whatever. I’ll be up in my room working on some things, I’ll wake you up in 50 minutes so we can decorate it.”

“Sounds great to me.” Oojin responded with an exhausted tone as she closed her eyes. In a matter of a few minutes, she would be fast asleep.

Adam’s stare at Oojin lingered for a brief moment, taking in her presence. He initially thought his friend wouldn’t take her problems seriously like she had done in the past, but seeing Oojin work so hard to fix her mistake made him proud in a way. There was some part of his heart that was glad that he got to spend time with her, since he had been busy with work and his studies.

As he walked up the stairs and to his room, he smiled to himself. Enjoying the much needed distraction that was Oojin Kim.


End file.
